The present invention relates to bidirectional communication module jack assembly and more particularly, to an improved structure of bidirectional communication module jack assembly, which causes a sense of beauty while giving a maximum protection to the jack modules against pry attacks. The special structural design of the bidirectional communication module jack assembly requires less installation time and labor, thereby saving much the cost.
FIG. 1 illustrates a bidirectional communication module jack assembly according to the prior art. As illustrated, the bidirectional communication module jack assembly comprises a front base frame 5, which has plurality of chambers 51, and a plurality of jack modules 6 respectively mounted in the chambers 51. Each jack module 6 is comprised of a first shielding frame 71 (see FIG. 2), a second shielding frame 72 (see FIG. 2), and 12 pcs bidirectional module jacks 61 (see FIG. 3). The bidirectional module jacks 61 are inserted into the first shielding frame 71 and abutted against one another, and then the second shielding frame 72 is capped on the first shielding frame 71 to secure the bidirectional module jacks 61 in place. Further, the second shielding frame 72 has a plurality of springy hooks 721 that are fastened to respective hook holes 52 on the front base frame 5 (see FIG. 1).
This design of bidirectional communication socket assembly still has drawbacks as follows:
1. When module plugs (not shown) are inserted into the receiving holes 614 at the front side of the bidirectional module jacks 61 of the jack modules 6, the front base frame 5 bear the gravity weight of the cables of the module plugs. However, when module plugs (not shown) are inserted into the rear receiving holes 614 at the rear side of the bidirectional module jacks 61 of the jack modules 6, bidirectional communication module jack assembly has no means to bear the gravity weight of the cables of the module plugs, and the downward pressure of the gravity weight of the cables of the module plugs may cause disconnection of the junction between the jack modules 6 and the front base frame 5.
2. The bidirectional communication module jack assembly has no means to protect the rear side of the jack modules 6, and the rear side of the jack modules 6 can easily be opened or broken by an evil person.
3. The bidirectional communication module jack assembly has many component parts extended out of the rear side, obstructing the sense of beauty of the assembly.
4. Each bidirectional module jack 61 is comprised of a mini circuit board (not shown), terminal holder 611, conducting terminals 612, and a housing 613. The assembly procedure of each bidirectional module jack 61 is complicated. Further, it requires much time and labor to install total 12 pcs bidirectional module jacks 61 in the first shielding frame 71. After installation of the 12 pcs bidirectional module jacks 61 in the first shielding frame 71, the 2 pcs bidirectional module jacks 61 may be forced out of position accidentally, and the worker must aim the second shielding frame 72 at the 12 pcs bidirectional module jacks 61 and the first shielding frame 71 accurately before capping the second shielding frame 72 onto the first shielding frame 71. If the front base frame 5 has 4 chambers 51, there are total 48 pcs bidirectional module jacks 61 to be installed, requiring much installation time and labor.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, the bidirectional communication module jack assembly comprises a front bracket, a rear bracket fastened to the front bracket, and a plurality of jack modules mounted in between the front bracket and the rear bracket. Except the use of the front bracket to support the jack modules, the invention uses the rear bracket to enhance the positioning of the jack modules and to support the pressure of module plugs and their electrical wires that are connected to the jack modules from the back side. Further, the rear bracket gives a maximum protection to the rear side of each jack module against pry attacks.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the front bracket and the rear bracket cause a sense of beauty while giving a maximum protection to the jack modules.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the front housing, rear housing and circuit boards for each jack module can easily be assembled with less time and labor, saving much installation cost.